Calipso
by Ms Eternal Dream
Summary: ¡Hola! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿No? Bueno, no me extraña, a menos que seas mestizo, en ese caso, ¿no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo! ¡Carter! El hijo de Atenea. ¿No? Bueno, no importa, no te preocupes, llevo tan solo dos años en el Campamento Mestizo que, comparado con otros, es bastante poco. El resto de vosotros, sé que se estará preguntando: ¿quién es este tío y qué me está contando?
1. La profecía se cumple

―Carter, Quirón me ha dado un mensaje―se detuvo para respirar―quiere que vayas a la Casa Grande, te está esperando.

Al escuchar la voz de uno de los chicos de Hermes, dejé inmediatamente la espada y el escudo en el suelo, casi ganándome un fuerte lametazo de la _señorita O'Leary_, un gran perro del inframundo. Acostumbraba a no morder a los campistas, pero uno solo de sus adorables "besos" podría dejarte irremediablemente babeado. Me acerqué a Kirk y comenzamos a andar. La idea de los chicos de Hermes enviando mensajes me resultaba graciosa, siendo su padre el dios mensajero (además de alguna otra lindeza), pero había otra idea que ocupaba más espacio en mi mente; si Quirón me había llamado, podría significar que podría ser el líder de una nueva misión.

Nunca había sido líder de ninguna, pero, hace dos años, cuando tenía quince y acababa de llegar al Campamento Mestizo tras la dolorosa muerte de mis padres a manos de un monstruo (cosa que no solía suceder) acompañado del sátiro que me había salvado la vida, una de las chicas de Deméter había pedido que fuera con ella en una de las misiones de rescate a mestizos y, sin duda, había sido la mejor de las experiencias. Desde entonces, y en vista de no poder volver al mundo mortal, me había entrenado duramente para poder liderar una misión; con suerte, podría ser este el momento; ser hijo de Atenea me daba cierta ventaja en cuanto a táctica se refiere.

Subí los escalones que me llevarían hasta la habitación de Quirón, quién, como acostumbraba, escuchaba su música antigua y movía, no sé si alegre, pensativo o preocupado; dos de sus cuatro pezuñas de caballo al ritmo de la música.

Carraspeé ligeramente.

―Carter―su expresión no denotaba sorpresa, tampoco era de extrañar, él me había llamado―sé que has esperado tu momento, y ahora ha llegado, vas a ser el líder en una misión.

―¿Rescatar mestizos?―desde la gran hazaña de Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase y los campistas que habían permanecido de parte de los dioses como Clarisse, Chris, los hermanos Stoll, Pólux, … bueno, sabéis a quiénes me refiero, ¿quién no lo sabe, de todas maneras? En fin, desde la hazaña que desempeñaron todos esos héroes, los cuales aún permanecían en el Campamento con la salva excepción de Percy y Annabeth que viajaban al Olimpo para ayudar con la reconstrucción, la mayoría de misiones constaban de eso. Sátiros encontrando mestizos, semidioses rescatando a otros y explicándoles qué eran.

―No. Un gigante alborotador se mueve con rapidez por los bosques. Sabes que los mortales no lo verán por la niebla; lo achacarán a cualquier otro fenómeno, pero no podemos dejarle que siga con la destrucción de un bosque, no con los pocos que quedan. Grover, el sátiro, contactó con nosotros mediante un hechizo iris y pidió nuestra ayuda…

―Y un campista nunca niega la ayuda a nadie―completé yo. Era la primera frase que me había dicho uno de los campistas, hijo de Hades, Nico di Angelo, uno de mis mejores amigos en el campamento, él, como yo, había experimentado el perder a todos los que quería, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, él no estaba solo, aunque no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso, había hecho cosas bastante alejadas de la moral del campamento hasta ese momento.

―Exacto, Carter, ¿aceptas la misión?―asentí con la cabeza, muy solemne―Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer―tragué saliva antes de volver a asentir con la cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras giraba en dirección a mi próximo destino.

Rachel Elisabeth Dare no era para nada desagradable. Le gustaba pasear por el Campamento, su nuevo y único hogar tras haber roto la promesa con su padre de ir a un colegio para señoritas, y siempre tenía una gran sonrisa para los campistas, tanto que… Comprendedme, no sabía que no podía tener citas, tampoco sabía que era el oráculo, yo solo la veía siempre sentada en las escaleras del porche de su pequeña cabaña(construida por los chicos del campamento y una pequeña ayuda muerta por parte de Nico en poco tiempo), me había sentado a su lado y había empezado a hablar con ella. Nunca pensé que pedirle una cita a una chica podría traerme graves consecuencias. Solo diré que me libre de ser expulsado del Campamento Mestizo solo por petición expresa de Rachel quien aseguró que le parecía divertido tenerme cerca. El problema radicaba en sus visiones. Sus ojos brillaban verdes, de una manera antinatural y su cuerpo se quedaba sin reacción; los brazos extendidos hacia atrás a la vez que una voz, muy poco natural, se escapaba de su garganta.

―Te estaba esperando―comentó ella con una sonrisa. Le gustaba mi compañía y a mí la suya, la quería como si fuese mi hermana mayor (tras el desastroso intento de cita, me obligué a verla así, realmente).

―Ya, lecciones de cocina―Rachel me estaba enseñando a cocinar porque, para ser sinceros, soy un completo desastre en lo que a comida se refiere, salvo si hablamos de hacerla desaparecer dentro de mi boca. Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Sé que no vienes por eso, Carter.

―¿Cómo engañar al oráculo? Te importaría si…

―Adelante, pregunta―respondió ella con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Dónde debo ir?

Lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a tornar verdes y me estremecí. Sus brazos quedaron muertos a su lado y una voz, que a su vez parecía dividirse en tres, me habló, mirándome con esos ojos inquietantes.

"_Con un igual contrario partirás,_

_Fatídico será uno de vuestros destinos._

_Difícil elección será_

_La que decida dar vida a un ser inmortal"_

Sus ojos volvieron a su color normal poco a poco y, por primera vez, vi cómo ella se desplomaba tras dar una profecía. Llegué justo en el momento que caía al suelo, a través de las escaleras, deteniendo el posible golpe que pudiese haberse llevado.

La deposité yo mismo sobre el suelo y moví un poco su hombro, susurrando su nombre con la idea de llevarle a la cabaña de Apolo porque, si la llevaba con Quirón, me haría demasiadas preguntas y, extrañamente para un hijo de Atenea, no me gustaban las preguntas, supongo que eso me vendría de mi padre. Rachel abrió los ojos como si sus párpados pesasen y me miró antes de pronunciar palabra alguna con su voz normal.

―¿No te di una cita y me dejas inconsciente?―preguntó con una risa. Reí antes de responderle.

―Eso fue hace mucho, pero me ha llevado demasiado tiempo y muchos quebraderos de cabeza planear un buen ataque―comenté entre risas. Después la miré, preocupado―Me habías asustado, ¿te ha pasado alguna vez?―negó con la cabeza.

―Ninguna, una vez… cuando la gran profecía…―volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―¿Te llevo con Quirón o con los chicos de Apolo?

―Ayúdame a llegar dentro, con descansar será suficiente―me sonrío mirándome directamente a los ojos, cosa que, para mi vergüenza, me hizo sonrojarme.

Ella soltó una risita y enredó sus brazos en mi cuello mientras yo la elevaba en mis brazos. Era muy liviana, o tal vez fuera yo quien era bastante más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Siendo sinceros, para ser un hijo de Atenea no soy un gran pensador y mi inteligencia, según mi hermana Alice, es nula. Ella no es realmente mi hermana por parte mortal, si bien, Atenea nos une y, con diferencia, es la chica de toda la cabaña que mejor me cae, diría del Campamento, pero está Rachel y es difícil pasarla por alto.

Claro que me he leído todos esos libros de la cabaña de Atenea y más, pero sinceramente, no entiendo aún en qué puede ayudarme, salvo los libros de estrategia. Creo que eso es lo que me destaca como hijo de Atenea, ser totalmente capaz de mantener una constante concentración en los planes de la batalla pese a mi Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención. No soy el único que lo padece en el campamento, es más, creo recordar que no hay nadie que no lo posea, nos mantiene vivos en la batalla.

Ante una indicación de Rachel, le deposité con suavidad en un sofá de un color verde suave, detrás del cual, pude ver un lienzo con una de las pinturas de mi amiga a medio acabar. Ella debió percatarse de hacia dónde se dirigía mi mirada.

―Algún día te pintaré, suelo pintar cosas más bonitas pero…

―Nunca encontrarás a alguien tan apuesto como yo. Salvo a los chicos de Afrodita, tal vez, pero no aseguro nada―sonreí al ver como la risa ayudaba a recuperar el color sonrosado de las mejillas de Rachel.

―¿No deberías ir con Quirón?

―Cierto. Rachel, espero poder verte pronto―murmuré. Sabía que podía morir, la profecía lo había dicho, pero tampoco quería que mi acompañante sufriese daño alguno. Hice lo que mi cabeza me dijo que debía hacer en ese momento. Me incliné y besé la mejilla de Rachel antes de salir de allí corriendo, tenía que llegar frente a los demás campistas y junto a Quirón, pero él se había adelantado y venía en mi búsqueda.

Caminamos (bueno, él trotaba y yo corría) hasta llegar a mi lugar donde Quirón me pidió que recitase la profecía.

―A ver…―me aclaré la garganta antes de contar la profecía tal y como Rachel me la había dicho a mí― Con un igual contrario partirás, fatídico será uno de vuestros destinos. Difícil elección será la que decida dar vida a un ser inmortal―Quirón me observó con atención.

―¿De veras dijo esos últimos versos?―asentí mientras él se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz―Con un igual… ¿alguien de tu edad?―negué con la cabeza.

―Creo que no, Quirón. Se refería a alguien de mi cabaña. Los atenienses somos iguales entre nosotros y… bueno, creo que también se puede referir a la edad. Un hijo de Atenea de diecisiete años―tragué saliva―realmente, creo que es una chica de diecisiete años. Un igual contrario―Quirón asintió.

―¿A cuál de tus hermanas llevarás?―casi no hacía falta que hiciese esa pregunta. Miré a Alice.

―Si mi hermana Alice quiere acompañarme…―no acabé la frase cuando una chica de ojos grises como la tormenta, al igual que los míos, se alzó entre los campistas.

―¡Acepto!―gritó inmediatamente, acercándose a mí.

El resto de los campistas se fue retirando. Los chicos de Ares estaban bastante enfadados, habían perdido la oportunidad de salir a una misión "de verdad". Quirón nos dio la orden de recoger nuestras cosas y volví a la cabaña de Atenea sabiendo que esa podía ser la última vez que estaba allí.

Metí en una mochila algo de ropa limpia, una gorra desgastada que me compraron mis padres mortales en el Museo de Arte Moderno. La pintura que rezaba el nombre del museo había casi desaparecido con el tiempo, pero nunca olvidaría esa visita donde casi destrozo una de las galerías. Me colgué una llave al cuello, si bien, no era una llave cualquiera, presionando y empujando uno de los dientes de la llave, esta se convertía en una espada. El cordón que la ataba a mi cuello, también era mágico, desaparecía cuando la llave comenzaba a convertirse en espada. Miré a Alice que guardaba en su bolsillo una brújula que, al presionar la esfera, se convertía en un escudo. Guardé un cuchillo en mi pierna, atado con una cinta negra y supe que Alice había hecho algo parecido cuando la vi incorporarse para coger su lanza.

Nos miramos y, con un último abrazo de nuestros hermanos, partimos a la entrada del campamento sabiendo que uno de los dos no volvería a atravesarla. Quirón nos había dado porciones de ambrosía y el néctar de los dioses que solo deberíamos utilizar en extrema necesidad.

Mucha cantidad podía hacernos arder, y no me refiero a algo físico, como pasa al tomar una bebida caliente; me refiero a quemar de "Entrar en combustión espontánea". Pero no penséis que Quirón está loco, no; la cantidad justa podría salvarnos la vida, no en vano, somos semidioses, alguna pequeña ventaja tendríamos que tener frente a los mortales.

Bajamos la cuesta hasta llegar al lado de Argos, quien miraba un periódico con los ojos de su cara, cosa bastante curiosa, normalmente solía leerlo con todos sus ojos (tiene cientos por el cuerpo) pero supuse que lo haría para prevenir cualquier accidente, si bien, ningún mortal podría verlo gracias a la niebla (y que están bastante ciegos, también).

Me senté con Alice en la parte trasera del coche y ella me abrazó.

―Gracias por dejarme venir contigo, Carter.

―No debí hacerlo―murmuré con suavidad. Ella, sin tomarse bien ese comentario, me apartó de su lado con un empujón―Alice―cerré los ojos recordando la profecía―No volveremos juntos―siento unas fuertes ganas de llorar, Alice, aún así, parece no entenderlo.

― ¡Somos héroes! ¿Crees que a Hércules, a Teseo, a Prometeo, a Homero o incluso a Percy, Annabeth y todos los chicos que lucharon en Central Park les importaba morir?

― ¡Morir no me importa!―grité al final, provocando que Argos clavara varios de sus muchos ojos en mí―pero no puedo dejar que mueras. No puedo perderte y regresar sin más al campamento. O regresamos los dos, o regresas tú, o ninguno, Alice; no pienso perder a mi hermana.

―No digas idioteces; volveremos los dos.

Miré por la ventana, dando por finalizada la conversación y sabiendo que Alice conocía bien la profecía. Alguno de los dos no regresaríamos a las vacaciones de verano, a penas a una semana de distancia. ¿Y el último verso de la profecía? Era algo preocupante. Hacía tres años que los dioses y los héroes habían vencido, de nuevo, a los titanes, ¿nuestra misión daría vida a uno de ellos? ¡Era demasiado confuso! No se puede dar vida a un ser inmortal, su propio nombre lo dice: IN-MOR-TAL.

Suspiré bajando del coche cuando Argos paró y abrí el maletero para que Alice y yo pudiésemos ponernos las armaduras. Viajar con ellas era muy incómodo.

Una vez bien ataviado con nuestras armaduras de estilo griego, Argos me señalo en una dirección con una de sus manos y Alice se sujetó a mí cuando un ligero temblor sacudió el suelo. Estábamos muy cerca.

Alice y yo nos internamos en el bosque, sin miedo alguno, teníamos un plan y, si algo nos caracterizaba es que, con solo una mirada, podíamos entender o trazar un nuevo plan sobre la marcha.

Sé que pensaréis; un gigante es fácil de encontrar. En esto, amigos míos, difiero. Normalmente sí, digo, son gigantes, pero cada paso que daba el nuestro, hacía temblar el suelo y levantaba corrientes de aire que nos hacían retroceder y, en ocasiones, si no nos sujetábamos con la fuerza suficiente, nos hacía caer. De modo que, sabíamos dónde estaba el gigante, pero no podíamos encontrarle. Debía estar enfurecido y corriendo para levantar esa corriente de aire digna del mismísimo Eolo, dios de los vientos. A él debía recurrir, aunque sabía que sería difícil que quisiera colaborar.

"_Eolo, señor de los vientos; Carter se arrodilla ante ti pidiendo por tu ayuda_"―ante la extraña mirada de Alice quien luchaba por seguir adelante, apoye mis pies contra una raíz y me arrodillé en el suelo―"_Si está en tu mano, por favor, detén este viento huracanado para que podamos avanzar y a cambio, mi próximo sacrificio lo haré en nombre a ti._"

Decir que el viento dejó de soplar, es demasiado, pero sí amainó lo suficiente para poder caminar hacia delante. "_Gracias Eolo, no olvidaré este favor, estamos en deuda_" pensé antes de ponerme de rodillas y agarrar la mano de Alice para correr hacia el gigante.

Tuvimos que esquivar un árbol que caía del cielo y casi nos aplasta para poder llegar al claro, antes bosque, donde el gigante arrancaba árboles con una ferocidad pasmosa. Miré a Alice y ella pareció entenderme. Lancé mi cuchillo pero el gigante, más por suerte que por hazaña propia, lo desvío con uno de sus árboles/proyectiles. Saque a _Memoria_ de su apariencia de llave. Le di ese nombre (sí, con la escasez de armas en el Campamento Mestizo, le pedí a Quirón si podía encargar mi propia arma, fuese el precio que fuese. Él habló con Percy quién tenía buenos contactos en las herrerías y pocas semanas después tuve a _Memoria_ entre mis manos; no me mal interpretéis, las armas de los chicos de Hefesto son asombrosas, pero no se lo podía pedir a ellos, estaban ocupados haciendo armas y armaduras para el campamento) para recordar la razón por la cual estaba en el campamento; mis padres mortales que habían dado su vida por defenderme de un asqueroso monstruo. Pensé que a Atenea no le molestaría, al fin y al cabo, la memoria era una de sus cualidades. Alice ya tenía su escudo y su lanza preparados para el ataque. Y eso hicimos; atacamos al gigante que vestía con una especie de tela blanca y unas botas que, solo ellas, eran igual de altas que la casa de cualquiera de los dioses menores en el campamento.

La táctica era demasiado sencilla; yo atacaría por el frente y ella por la espalda; solo debíamos conseguir que su inmensa porra con clavos siguiese en su lugar, a su espalda. Esos clavos, además de oxidados, parecen venenosos… MUY venenosos.

Correteaba entre sus pies intentando un ataque, clavando mi espada, intentando atravesar el cuero de sus botas, pero él tenía una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser un gigante y no paraba de mover los pies, como si estuviese caminando sobre brasas ardiendo o la arena caliente de la playa.

Pendiente de sus pies, y cometiendo un grave error, me olvidé de sus manos. Alice aún no se acercaba demasiado, era la táctica, debía esperar a tener un golpe claro y directo, no era difícil distraer a un gigante. NO DEBERÍA serlo.

―¡Carter!

Recibí ese aviso demasiado tarde, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar (y eso que mi TDHA me debería ayudar) cuando sentí un profundo dolor en mi costado izquierdo. Alguien me había placado, tirándome al suelo casi sin problema; alguien cuya sangre comenzaba a cubrirme debido a sus múltiples heridas. Alice se había lanzado sobre mí, quedándose en mi lugar y llevándose la mayoría de los cortes de aquellos clavos oxidados que yo debería haberme llevado. El gigante rió pensando que nos había asestado un golpe mortal a los dos y en cierto modo; así era, el calor del veneno se extendía en oleadas desde mi costado, pero tenía algo más importante en lo que centrarme. Alice cayó al suelo de rodillas y yo conseguí sujetarla antes de su caída completa. La abracé llorando, manteniéndola contra mi regazo.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?―ella solo me miró, un hilo de sangre se escapabas por la comisura de sus labios. Lo limpié con suavidad y manos temblorosas y coloqué uno de sus rizos negros tras su oreja mientras despegaba algunos mechones de su frente que se habían empapado en sudor. La vida de mi hermana se apagaba entre mis manos y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo―Te daré ambrosía, mejorarás. Buscaré una manera de enviarle un mensaje Iris a Argos, no debe de andar muy lejos, acaba de dejarnos hará ¿dos horas?―no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sí que ese viento nos había entretenido más de la cuenta―volveremos al Campamento, los dos juntos, podremos volver como perdedores pero vivos―una punzada de dolor en mi costado me hizo doblarme sobre mí mismo. No quería imaginar que estaba sufriendo Alice.

―Hijo de Atenea… deberías saber que la ambrosía no funcionará. Solo alargará más mi agonía―negué con la cabeza, no quería aceptar esa idea.

―¡No voy a dejar que mueras!―un árbol cayó muy cerca de nosotros. Ella puso su mano sobre el escudo que nada había hecho por salvarla… Si tan solo se hubiese girado un poco, ahora no le pasaría esto.

―Quédatelo―continuó ella en un susurro―quiero que lo tengas y ganes a ese gigante, demuéstrale de que están hechos los hijos de Atenea. Sé que estás herido, pero podrás hacerlo. La profecía lo dijo claramente, y tú sabías que sería yo, por eso me dijiste que no deberías haberme dejado venir.

―¡No vas a morir!

―Prométeme que volverás al Campamento Mestizo.

―No puedo si no es contigo. Vamos a volver los dos.

―Por favor, Carter, prométemelo. Sobre el río Estigio.

―Volveré si vuelves conmigo.

―Carter―gimió Alice.

―Prometo que volveré al río Estigio. Y sé que tu volverás conmigo, hermanita.

―¡Carter, por favor!―gritó ella, provocando que unas gotas de sangre salpicasen mi rostro. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios. Cualquiera hubiera entendido que ella me decía que, por favor, dejase de mentirle, pero en sus ojos pude ver otra cosa que solo provocó que las lágrimas saliesen seguidas por mis propios ojos.

―Alice―susurré agachando la cabeza―te quiero hermana. Que Atenea, nuestra poderosa y sabia madre, sepa guiarte más allá de esta vida―besé su frente y, con un espasmo, Alice dejo escapar su último aliento, dejando su vista clavada en la mía con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro.

Entre lágrimas, cogí el escudo de su brazo y cerré sus ojos con la mayor suavidad que pude. Le di un último beso y la dejé descansar en el césped. Al intentar ponerme en pie, la herida de mi costado se resintió, parecía decir: "Oye, tienes cosas mejores que hacer que ponerte a pelear con una bestia gigante" pero mi cerebro me obligó a levantarme, a ir hasta ese gigante y matarle.

Apoyé todo mi peso en _Memoria_ y conseguí erguirme. Me giré y encaré al gigante, no había andado demasiado, apenas unos metros que podía recorrer. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, corrí hasta él, las lágrimas de rabia, ira y dolor se escapaban de mis ojos. Sus botas quedaron frente a mí y empecé a atacar sin un plan; mi cerebro estaba embotado en el rencor hacia ese gigante que me había arrebatado a mi hermana Alice, solo daba tajos, estocadas y cortes a diestro y siniestro, algunos cortaban sus botas, pero él solo reía. Con un rápido movimiento, me dio con el costado del pie, enviándome de una manera no muy grata contra una gran piedra. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido poner una piedra ahí?

Un líquido caliente recorrió mi mejilla y yo toqué mi cabeza. Mi frente debería haberse herido en el golpe, sangraba bastante, si no me mataba el gigante, acabaría desangrándome, si bien, eso no era un verdadero problema. El golpe había hecho que todas mis articulaciones doliesen pero, por Alice, tenía que levantarme. Una idea cruzó mi mente, más bien una frase, el último verso de la profecía: "_Difícil elección será la que decida dar vida a un ser inmortal_" ¿Había sido la decisión de Alice esa difícil elección? No es que arriesgar tu vida sea algo que hagas los domingos de cada semana. Pero en ese caso, ¿dar vida a un ser inmortal? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Soy inmortal y ella me dio su vida? No, no era posible, solo soy un semi-dios, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que soy inmortal. Entonces, ¿qué quería decir?

Una brisa soplando en mi dirección trayéndome la risa del gigante hizo burbujear la ira en mi interior, recogí a _Memoria _ del suelo y me encaminé hacia él. La sangre estaba comenzando a manchar mis calcetines y el calor del veneno me hacía difícil continuar.

―¡Eh!―chillé―¡Si yo muero, vienes conmigo!―el gigante me miro con, juraría, una sonrisa irónica, pero estaba bajo los efectos del veneno, no podía asegurarlo―¡Por Eolo!―realmente, mi mente gritaba "_¡Por Alice!_"

Corrí hacia él con la espada en alto; él corría hacía mí enarbolando ese maldito palo con pinchos, pero y ante la total sorpresa del gigante, di un salto (el cual incluía una voltereta en el aire) y acabé sobre su bota con una de mis rodillas sobre el material del que fuera que estaban hechas esas botas (que a esta altura dudaba que fuera cuero) e intenté atravesar su bota, pero mi espada no podía hacerlo, más bien, mis fuerzas no lo permitían. Antes de preverlo, el gigante levantó con fuerza su pie, lanzándome al aire, pero sí pude adivinar su próximo movimiento. Me protegí la mayor parte del cuerpo con el escudo salvo el brazo que estiré con _Memoria_ coronándolo. Esto iba a doler, mucho. Tragué saliva y me preparé para el golpe que venía.

A la altura de su pecho, me golpeó con fuerza, como si fuese una pelota de beisbol y yo… yo solo me esforcé por llevar a mi cabo mi plan. Lancé mi espada en la frente de ese estúpido gigante y, mientras volaba sin destino fijo, vi cómo el gigante se desintegraba en arena.

Sonreí antes de desmayarme.


	2. Ruego vuestro perdón

_Toda la historia está ambientada en el mundo de Rick Riordan con algún personaje de mi invención_

Entreabrí ligeramente los ojos, intentando encontrar la procedencia de una voz muy suave y dulce que cantaba una canción que no llegaba a entender completamente. En lugar de eso, hallé un techo con varios cristales de color blanco, morado y verde acompañados con algunas hierbas aromáticas cuyos nombres sabría reconocer.

Giré un poco la cabeza; en una pared había algunos frascos con fruta en conserva, una chimenea adornaba otra de las paredes horadada en la pared; estaba encendida y su calor era gratamente reconfortante a la par que su luz iluminaba tenuemente iluminada.

Por último, en una de las esquinas, sentada sobre una banqueta frente a un telar, tocando un arpa y cantando aún, estaba una chica que parecía tener dieciséis años. Tenía el pelo acaramelado recogido en una trenza y los ojos suavemente cerrados, sintiendo la música que cantaba y a mí me hacía sentir bastante mejor. Pese a todo, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido; no podía mover la pierna derecha y mi costado dolía cómo si me estuviesen clavando varias agujas en mi herida emponzoñada.

Aún así, luché por incorporarme ligeramente, apoyándome sobre mis antebrazos para mirar a la joven que aún no se había fijado en mí. Mi mente trabajaba a gran velocidad. Sabía que tenía que haber leído algo sobre ella y el lugar había aparecido en mi imaginación varias veces aunque con sutiles diferencias a raíz de algunos libros. Unas letras en griego antiguo, las únicas que mi cerebro podía procesar sin ser alteradas como las letras del inglés que me habían intentando enseñar en mis años escolares, flotaron en mi cabeza para formar un nombre.

―¿Ca…?―no me había dado cuenta de cuan pastosa sentía la lengua ni de lo seca que tenía la boca hasta que intenté hablar y ningún sonido fue emitido por mis cuerdas vocales. Carraspeé un poco, suavemente, para no molestar aún a mi anfitriona―¿Calipso?

El sonido del arpa se interrumpió inmediatamente y la joven abrió sus almendrados ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Desvió la mirada inmediatamente y separó sus manos del arpa. Se puso en pie y observé su ropa, una túnica griega del más puro estilo antiguo acompañada de unas sandalias que, temporalmente, no envidiaban nada a su toga.

Se acercó a mí, caminando despacio y se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Ya habéis despertado joven héroe?―puso su cálida mano sobre mi pecho y con una suavidad que nunca había sentido, me empujó ligeramente hacia atrás para tumbarme en la cama nuevamente. Si no hubiese notado su mano y su calidez, no me hubiese percatado de que no llevaba camiseta, aunque la mayor parte de mi torso estaba cubierta por una venda blanca―Debes descansar, no hagas esfuerzo, esa herida de tu costado parece no querer mejorar―se inclinó para recoger algo del suelo y su pelo rozó mi brazo derecho (el cual tenía una venda también en el antebrazo), haciéndome cosquillas. Se incorporó llevando consigo una botella de vidrio azul oscuro y una cuchara de bronce pequeña. Sirvió el líquido en la cucharilla y la acercó a mis labios―Bebe esto, joven héroe, te hará sentir mejor―sorbí el contenido de la cuchara que, inmediatamente, calentó mi cuerpo de una manera muy agradable, aplacó la sequedad de mi garganta y me dejó un sabor a helado de vainilla, como el helado que solía comer con mis padres las noches de verano en el parque.

―Eres Calipso―ella asintió en silencio. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mayor velocidad que nunca intentando recordar dónde estaba, por qué estaba allí y cuál era su castigo; sabía que lo había leído en uno de los libros que estaban en la cabaña de Atenea, pero no podía recordarlo, pensar provocaba que me doliese la cabeza. Me apreté con la mano izquierda (aunque hubiese querido utilizar la mano derecha, ésta se encontraba casi inutilizada tras haber sido golpeada por el maldito gigante que le había quitado la vida a mi hermana y casi acaba con la mía) y me atreví a formular una de las cuestiones que rondaban por mi mente―¿por qué estás aquí?―puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

―Descansa, joven héroe o tus heridas tardarán más en sanar, aquí estás a salvo, nada malo va a ocurrirte.

―Es Carter, Carter Evans―susurré―no soy ningún héroe―me incorporé y, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, unas manos invisibles colocaron unos cojines de los muchos que había en mi cama tras mi espalda―¿qué ha sido eso?―pregunté mirando a Calipso, pero ella no respondió, parecía que responder a mis preguntas le suponía un verdadero problema―Tengo que regresar al Campamento Mestizo―ella sonrío con tristeza a la par que negaba.

―Aún no puedes irte, Carter―murmuró ella. Mi nombre sonaba bien con su melodiosa voz―Solo espérate a estar recuperado y podrás marcharte. Descansa aquí, yo estaré fuera.

Sin darme tiempo a decir palabra alguna, se levantó y encaminó sus pasos a una puerta que daba al exterior. Una luz anaranjada bañó la habitación momentáneamente mientras Calipso abandonaba la estancia, dejándome solo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a vagar por mis pensamientos y recuerdos, intentando obviar la muerte de Alice. El día que, una vez muertos mis padres mortales, Nico apareció acompañado de Lara, una chica de Apolo y un sátiro, aquel chico raro y solitario que había conocido siempre como Leroy; la primera frase que él me había dicho; el camino al Campamento Mestizo; la primera noche en la cabaña de Hermes; el reconocimiento de Atenea como su hijo; la bienvenida en el que sería mi nuevo hogar; Alice y sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí; los libros de la cabaña que conseguían mantenerte en vilo; el primer juego de capturar la bandera, juego donde forjé mi amistad con Alice y demostré mi capacidad de maquinar planes sobre la marcha; los entrenamientos con la espada; mi intento de cita con Rachel; mi casi expulsión del Campamento Mestizo; la espera a las vacaciones de verano para poder ver a mis compañeros de nuevo; las tardes de invierno con Nico en el bosque, luchando con nuestras espadas, incluso la _Señorita O'Leary_ y sus lametones casi mortales.

Suspiré mirando mi brazo derecho, ¿cómo de herido estará? Sabía que el izquierdo se libró del impacto porque, siendo zurdo, fue el brazo con el cual lancé a _Memoria_ en la frente de ese gigante, pero mi brazo derecho, el brazo que utilicé para protegerme con el escudo, se había llevado la peor parte; el gigante me había arrebatado el escudo enganchado en uno de los grandes pinchos… El único recuerdo que podía preservar conmigo de Alice.

Me llevé la mano a la llave que colgaba de mi cuello por un fino cordón de cuero resistente y que, si sabes cómo, se convierte en mi espada; _Memoria_. Ahora, luchaba por la memoria de alguien más, Alice cayó en combate y no permitiría que su sacrificio fuese en vano. Aún me sigo preguntando cómo no morí en el intento de acabar con el gigante, tuve suerte de caer aquí.

Mi mente volvió a trabajar con velocidad, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Sabía que aparecía en los libros, pero intentar recordarlo provocaba que una punzada de dolor martillease mi cabeza, no es nada nuevo lo que digo. Definitivamente, necesitaba respuestas, ¿o es que hay algo peor para un hijo de Atenea que no saber? La ignorancia no es de nuestro completo gusto. Es más, creo que un hijo de Atenea preferiría la muerte antes de la ignorancia.

Siguiendo esta premisa, me levanté de la cama, intentando ignorar el dolor de mi costado y compensar la completa rigidez de mi pierna que quedaba cómo un peso muerto y se arrastraba por el suelo. Reí al recordar las películas de zombis de serie B que tanto le gustaban a mi padre y que yo siempre veía con él en las que parecía que, para ser un zombi, era indispensable carecer de la sensibilidad y movimiento de una pierna. Caminé despacio (empezaba a comprender por qué los zombis andaban a esa velocidad, os reto a que intentéis andar sin mover una pierna) hasta la misma puerta que Calipso había utilizado apenas unos ¿minutos? atrás.

La luz anaranjada del atardecer me dañó ligeramente los ojos hasta que acerté a hacer una pantalla con mi mano para protegerme la visión. Di unos pocos pasos para salir al exterior.

Una fresca brisa veraniega jugó entre mi pelo; las plantas, a cada cual más impresionante que la anterior, me rodeaban, algunas más altas, otras más bajas, de varios colores, con flores, con frutas; en definitiva, un jardín que yo jamás hubiese soñado cultivar aún contando con la ayuda de los sátiros y el señor D.

A lo lejos, una gran masa de agua (sí, no sabía si es un lago ligeramente agitado o un mar muy calmado) reflejaba los colores naranjas de la puesta de sol. Frente a ella, sentada en la arena, estaba Calipso. Su pelo ahora no estaba recogido en una trenza, caía por su espalda formando unos graciosos tirabuzones color caramelo que me recordaban al recubrimiento de algún tipo de dulce.

Caminé procurando no ser demasiado ruidoso hasta lograr sentarme a su lado; aunque, más bien, acabé recostado en la arena, la cual tenía la misma apariencia que la arena de la playa, para evitar que la herida de mi costado me doliese aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

―El pelo así te queda bastante bien―genial Carter, eres un maestro en iniciar conversaciones con frases que pueden resultar ridículas. Calipso frunció sus labios en una fina línea sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

―Deberías descansar, Carter.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste tú?―pregunté finalmente.

―¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas, joven héroe?―un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. No soy un héroe, un héroe nunca hubiese dejado que su hermana muriese.

―Soy un hijo de Atenea―tragué saliva―solo busco respuestas. Nos destacamos por nuestra sabiduría.

―Estás en Ogigia, mi hogar; mi prisión. Estoy confinada aquí como castigo por mis errores, aunque admito que los dioses fueron benévolos al ponerme en mi tierra natal; es un bonito lugar para quedarse bajo arresto domiciliario. Además, a veces, vienen a verme, me mantengo informada de lo que pasa fuera de aquí, pero nunca puedo irme.

―¿Cómo he llegado aquí?―insistí.

―Supongo que las moiras lo quisieron así―susurró―Aunque has venido pronto, la última visita fue el valiente Percy Jackson―suspiró, como si recordase algo―Supongo que tras tu visita, tendré mucho tiempo sin más compañía que los dioses.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―intenté encontrar sus ojos almendrados, pero ella rehuía de mi mirada.

―Cada varios años, cientos, aproximadamente, tengo la visita de un héroe, alguien cómo tú―me miró con un brillo en la mirada, podía adivinar que intentaba retener las lágrimas―les cuido, les enseño cosas sobre la isla; me hago su amiga.

―¿En realidad ese es un castigo tan malo?―pregunté intentando sonreír para provocar que ella riera, pero su reacción fue totalmente la contraria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Me acerqué a ella intentando pasar por alto el dolor de mi herida, puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos. El brazo derecho me ardió ligeramente cuando intenté hacerlo, de modo que mi gesto, aunque caballeroso (creo), quedó como algo muy torpe (y de eso sí estoy completamente seguro)―¿Qué pasa?―traté de hablar con más suavidad, tal como hablaba con los bebés.

―Ese no es mi castigo―respondió, abriendo los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a los míos mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Me vi obligado a retirar mi mano derecha por el dolor que provocaba en mí la posición, pero mantuve mi mano izquierda en su mejilla, intentando darle mi apoyo.

―¿Entonces cu…?―Calipso puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para evitar que hiciera la pregunta―Pero yo pensaba que Percy había pedido a los dioses que os liberaran―ella sonrío con tristeza y melancolía.

―¿En serio hizo eso?―asiento con la cabeza―si los dioses no quieren liberarme no lo harán.

―Se lo prometieron.

―¿No lo entiendes, Carter? Para un ser inmortal, millones de años son poco tiempo, si no dijeron una fecha exacta, seguiré confinada aquí.

―¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para liberarte?―comprendedme, ella me había salvado la vida, quería ser recíproco, no es que quisiera llevar la contraria a los dioses; si cabrear a una madre mortal era peligroso, a una diosa no quiero ni imaginarlo. Calipso negó con la cabeza volviendo a cerrar los ojos y retirándose de mi mano―¿por qué estás aquí?

―Mi padre es Atlas.

―¿Y?

―Para ser un hijo de Atenea, te cuesta demasiado ensamblar piezas, tal vez deberías consultar a Hefesto―susurró mirando los últimos rayos de sol―Yo le apoyé en la primera guerra.

Aquello me cayó como un barreño de agua fría. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? Parecía tan inocente, tan sencilla, tan pura que no la creía capaz de hacer eso.

Una oleada de furia surgió en mi interior, por culpa de Atlas, la hermana de mi mejor amigo murió y, gracias a su "grupo de amigos" habían muerto varios de los campistas y, aunque no llegase a conocerlos, no veía normal que tuvieran que luchar en una guerra que no les correspondía realmente; una guerra que no hubiera tenido lugar de no ser por Cronos y los demás titanes.

Me levanté ignorando por completo el resentimiento de mi herida, el total entumecimiento de mi pierna y la voz llorosa de Calipso que me pedía casi a gritos que me detuviese, que necesitaba descansar y caminé hasta al prado. Tiré de la llave mientras empujaba su segundo diente para convertirla en _Memoria_. La espada estaba en mi mano en menos de dos segundos y yo pagué mi furia contra las plantas que me rodeaban, no solo volcando mi furia contra Atlas, si no también mi frustración por no haber podido salvar a Alice, espero que no me juzguéis por mis malos actos.

Solo me detuve cuando le herida de mi costado empezó a dolerme de una manera demasiado fuerte. Dejé caer la espada a la mullida hierba y yo fui detrás de ella, cayendo de rodillas sujetándome con fuerza el costado. Al mirar hacia abajo, vi un hilo de sangre entre mis dedos. Al subir la mirada vi a Calipso, abrazándose a sí misma, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Ella no tenía la culpa de nada! Solo apoyó a su padre como imagino que habría hecho cualquiera, ¿no? ¿Lo habría hecho yo? El caso es que eso, no me importaba, no sé si para bien o para mal, acababa de descubrir mi defecto fatídico, aquel que podría llevarme a la muerte, aquel que te marcaba como un mortal; me dejaba llevar demasiado por mis malos sentimientos y eso, casi me mata, aunque, bueno, me había encontrado con Calipso gracias a mi gran defecto, ¿realmente era tan malo?

Me levanté presionando mi herida con la mano derecha y moviendo mi pierna con la izquierda. Los pantalones blancos (¿por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de ellos? Esos no eran mis vaqueros) se estaban tiñendo de sangre, pero quería solventar mis errores.

Me acerqué a Calipso, quien parecía no darse cuenta de mi acercamiento, y le puse una mano sobre el hombro, manchándolo de sangre.

―Perdón―susurré. Ella negó con la cabeza―Prometo arreglar esto.

―No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, joven héroe―respondió ella cerrando los ojos con una mueca de tristeza.

―¿Vas a echarme de tu isla, Calipso?―se mordió el labio y negó, de nuevo―Prometo quedarme hasta que el jardín esté de nuevo en vías de volver a ser como era antes de mi arranque de furia. Después podré volver al Campamento Mestizo, ¿verdad?―tenía que volver, le había hecho una promesa a mi hermana Alice. Calipso dejó escapar un sollozo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que asentía.

―Puedes irte cuando quieras, Carter. Te recomendaría hacerlo cuando hayas sanado tus heridas; el jardín puede tardar unos meses en ser algo parecido a lo que ha sido hasta hoy―la vista se me nubló ligeramente debido a la pérdida de sangre.

―Calipso, sé sincera―haciendo un esfuerzo, sujeté su barbilla y la coloqué de tal manera que sus ojos mirasen los míos tormentosos―¿quieres que me vaya?

―En absoluto, joven héroe.

―Prometo sobre el río Estigio que me quedaré aquí hasta ver este jardín como una versión anterior de lo que fue.

En ese momento, no sé qué pasó exactamente, creo que perdí el conocimiento porque me desperté de nuevo en la cabaña. El brazo derecho estaba sin vendas, sentía la pierna como nueva y podía sentarme sin que me doliese mi herida que, todavía, estaba pulcramente vendada.

Calipso tejía con tranquilidad en el telar y no se volvió a mirarme. Bueno, tampoco es que yo hubiese hecho mucho ruido, podía no haberme escuchado.

Me levanté despacio, intentando no hacer ruido y caminé hasta sentarme en la larga banqueta frente al telar donde Calipso se encontraba tejiendo. Debo reconocérselo, tejía asombrosamente bien pero, y no sé exactamente por qué, tejer siempre había sido uno de mis fuertes. Sin previo aviso, tomé el ovillo de lana de sus manos y empecé a seguir la trama que ella había comenzado con franca facilidad. Calipso no se volvió a mirarme en ningún momento; miraba con fijeza mis manos y el dibujo que estaba llevando a cabo sobre el telar.

―No sé por qué―comencé, intentando romper el hielo―pero siempre se me ha dado bien esto. Tampoco preguntes cómo lo descubrí―me río un poco y puedo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como ella sonríe antes de volver a su misma expresión melancólica de siempre. Pude apreciar que llevaba el pelo suelto, haciéndole parecer más guapa de lo que por sí misma ya era.

―Hijo de Atenea, inventora del telar―susurró ella―creo que no hace falta que diga mucho más―asentí.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

―Unos nueve días, aproximadamente, el tiempo es tan ínfimo cuando eres inmortal…―susurró.

―¿Me has cuidado durante todo ese tiempo?―fue su turno de asentir. Tomé una de las manos de Calipso entre las mías y sonreí―gracias―ella me dedicó una sonrisa de perlados dientes que casi me dejó sin aliento antes de retirar su mirada de la mía, deshacerse de mis manos y volver a tejer.

Suspiré. Si tan solo recordase cuál era su castigo, tal vez podría entender por qué parecía no pasarlo nunca bien. Quizá fuera eso, Calipso me había dicho que trababa amistad con los héroes, no que los héroes fuesen de su agrado, lo cual es difícil. ¿Habéis experimentado esa sensación de ser amable con alguien que te cae mal? Bien, imaginaros sentir eso durante miles de años con el héroe de turno que resulta ser tu única compañía. Si ese era el caso, iba a hacer lo posible por irme lo antes posible y no molestarla más; solo debía replantar medio jardín y asegurarme de dejarlo todo en perfecto tiempo, ¿tardarían demasiado en crecer esas plantas?

Me fijé en el dibujo que mi anfitriona creaba sobre el tapiz de tela. Las plantas se fundían con grandes masas de agua. Bajo ésta, la más completa oscuridad y por arriba, a pesar de no estar terminado, se podía adivinar que solo había luz. El detalle en todo el dibujo era tan real que sentía ganas de estirar mi brazo y rozar las hojas de los árboles, mojar mis dedos en el agua cristalina. Trague saliva conteniendo mis ganas, sabía que si hacía eso, quedaría como un completo idiota delante de Calipso.

―¿Qué es?

―La tierra como la recuerdo.

Miré a Calipso sorprendido y después al dibujo. Sabía que nos distanciaban unos millones de años, pero parecía tan joven que se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Ella miraba al frente, absorta en su labor.

―No sabes cuánto ha cambiado todo―ella apretó los labios.

―Sé que ya no hay bosques. Sé que grandes edificios de piedra están tomando el lugar de los árboles. Sé que gente como tú―me miró un momento, pero retiró la vista inmediatamente y a continuación habló en un susurro―sé que gente como tú y tus antepasados estáis destruyendo el mundo.

―Seria acusación esa, Calipso.

―Pero cierta―debo reconocerlo, ella tenía razón. Intenté cambiar de tema.

―Tenemos un jardín que replantar, ¿no?―Calipso me miró con suspicacia para después, asentir y caminar a la salida.

Seguí sus pasos hasta el exterior. Aspiré con fuerza, llenando mis pulmones de ese aire limpio que, estaba seguro, solo Ogigia podía darme. Observé el jardín. En esos nueve días, Calipso había trabajado por su cuenta, pero aún quedaba bastante por hacer. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que se puede destruir algo que ha tardado tanto en ser construido, pero es algo que no solemos apreciar en condiciones normales. ¿Lo había apreciado yo de no ser por qué vi llorar a Calipso?

Mi anfitriona me enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de las plantas, y yo, cumpliendo lo prometido, me encargaba de llevarlo a la práctica con alguna de las plantas que había destruido. Me gustaría haber sido hijo de Deméter, así hubiera sido más fácil y, si mi presunción de castigo era cierta, le pondría las cosas más fáciles a Calipso. No sabía por qué, pero una fuerza me obligaba a querer protegerla y, una parte en mi cabeza, quería protegerla de mí y mi defecto fatídico.

Yo, por mi parte, me encargué de enseñarle a manejar la espada, si bien, peleábamos con palos, Calipso no necesitaba espada en su isla y, aunque yo tenía a _Memoria_ y no podía matar a un ser inmortal, me parecía poco ético atacar a una dama con una espada mientras ella solo tiene un palo para defenderse.

Debo admitirlo, me acostumbré a la compañía de Calipso pasar las tardes en el prado y las noches en la playa. Ella me detallaba el mundo tal y cómo lo recordaba, yo le contaba los cambios, sintiéndome culpable por el gran deterioro que el ser humano había llevado a cabo con el mundo de Calipso.

Estar tumbado en el prado era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba siempre se estaba bien, siempre me hacía olvidarme de todo, siempre. Allí me encontraba cuando Calipso se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, llevando un paquete marrón entre sus manos.

―¿Qué tal, Calipso?―seguía sin ser muy ducho en lo que a inicios de conversación se refiere. Ella sonreía, parecía que, por primera vez, su sonrisa era sincera, no tenía los toques de tristeza que solían acompañarla.

―Te reto a un duelo, joven héroe―me apoyé sobre mis antebrazos y la miré enarcando una ceja, curioso. Ella se arrodilló a mi lado y puso el paquete marrón sobre mis piernas. Deshizo el nudo, mirándome con esa sonrisa que la hacía parecer más joven, más bella. Dentro del papel, dos espadas, sin punta, sin filo―Hermes puede conseguirte muchas cosas si sabes cómo pagarle.

Se puso en pie, la espada en su mano derecha y me ofreció la mano izquierda. Acepté su ayuda y me levanté; preparado para el combate.

No os voy a mentir, Calipso había mejorado notablemente. Esquivaba todos mis golpes con una facilidad y gracia inusuales; rechazaba mis fintas y contraatacaba con rapidez; una digna contrincante para mí, me hubiese gustado verla luchar contra la _Señorita O'Leary; _pero hay algo que Calipso no podrá igualar y es mi capacidad para pensar mientras llevaba a cabo nuestra lucha al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus estocadas, desviándolas con mi espada. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, era una táctica algo peligrosa si no lo hacía correctamente, pero con las espadas que Calipso había conseguido, no corría riesgo alguno.

Sin perder la vista de las manos de Calipso, dejé que me desarmase con un rápido movimiento de su espada. Alcé mis manos en señal de rendición cuando la punta de roma de su espada tocó mi cuello. Miré sus ojos y, después, su sonrisa. Por primera vez desde mi llegada, su sonrisa no parecía triste, ella parecía feliz. Estoy seguro que, de haberme fijado antes en su sonrisa, no hubiese sido necesario que me dejase desarmar.

―Admite, hijo de Atenea, que te he vencido.

―¿Sabrías la vergüenza que sentiría si esta derrota llega a oídos de mi madre?

―Te he vencido, Carter―sonrió triunfal y yo correspondí esa sonrisa con una igual antes de llevar a cabo mi plan.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, me agaché, liberándome del alcance de su espada. Con un movimiento de mi pierna derecha, golpeé la parte trasera de su rodilla, haciéndola caer sobre mí; su espalda contra mi pecho, su mano con la mía y su propia espada contra su cuello.

―Un hijo de Atenea nunca pierde, Calipso―susurré aprovechando la cercanía.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme. Tenerla tan cerca provocaba en mí cierto nerviosismo; no de una manera desagradable, todo sea dicho. Tragué saliva en silencio, antes de que ella se levantase, para mi desgracia, me gustaba esa situación.

La voz de Alice resonó en mi cabeza, tenía que volver al Campamento Mestizo cuanto antes después de… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado allí en compañía de Calipso? Miré a mi alrededor; el jardín ya se encontraba en unas condiciones bastantes óptimas. Mi parte del trato estaba cumplida, le daría la noticia a Calipso por la noche, después de la cena.

―Calipso…―comencé mientras observaba como las manos invisibles se llevaban los restos de nuestra cena.

―¿Qué pasa, Carter?―preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Creo que…―miré el reflejo de la luna en el agua―creo que mañana me iré. Tengo que volver al Campamento―giré mi cabeza para volver a mirar a mi acompañante. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios y me miraba con ojos brillantes―El jardín ya está replantado y yo prometí que…―mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

―No digas más―una lágrima cristalina descendió por su mejilla. Intenté limpiarla, mas ella se retiró.

―Calipso, yo…―ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó, caminando hacia el prado. Me puse en pie con la mayor rapidez que fui capaz y formulé, más bien grité, una de las preguntas que había rondado por mi mente―¿Qué pasaría si me quedase aquí?―Calipso no se giró para responderme.

―Serías inmortal. Vivirías aquí conmigo, para siempre.

Tras decir eso, desapareció entre las plantas del jardín que juntos habíamos replantado. Yo solo pasé la noche en la playa, pensando en las palabras de Calipso… ¿ser inmortal? No era mala idea, además, Calipso hacía que la idea de la inmortalidad a su lado sonase tan bien cómo para hacerme dudar de cumplir mi promesa con Alice. Nunca antes había prometido nada que no pudiese cumplir, pero en ese momento…

Enterré mi cabeza entre las rodillas y desperté cuando Calipso puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

―Carter, es hora de tu partida―parpadeé mirando al frente. Un cuadrado de listones de madera entrelazados esperaba en el agua a que subiese. Me levanté y miré a Calipso, mas ella rehuía mi mirada.

―Encontraré Ogigia otra vez cuando haya informado al Campamento Mestizo―le prometí a Alice que volvería, pero no que me quedase de nuevo en el Campamento.

―Ogigia no está en ninguna parte. Nadie la ha encontrado dos veces, no serás el primero, joven héroe―susurró mirando al horizonte.

―¿Ni si quiera cuando un gigante me lance por los aires y me deje medio muerto?―Calipso sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a mirar al suelo. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, si, según mis deducciones, los héroes que llegaban a su isla no eran de su agrado. Aunque, claro… eso era lo que yo creía―¿podré enviarte mensajes con Hermes?

―Carter, no hagas esto más difícil, solo vete ya―tragué saliva y sonreí mordiéndome el labio, intentando retener las lágrimas que las recientes palabras de Calipso me habían hecho sentir.

―Supongo que… esto es un adiós―susurré. Me acerqué a Calipso, la abracé y besé su mejilla. Ella tembló ligeramente bajo mi abrazo―Ha sido un placer haberte conocido, Calipso.

Me separé de ella y caminé hasta la balsa. Parecía no ser capaz de resistir mi peso, pero, al subir, comenzó a avanzar suavemente. Ese fue el momento en el cual mi cerebro, por fin, recordó.

Calipso, condenada a vivir siempre con el corazón roto por el héroe de turno.

Giré 180º y la vi, aún en la playa, abrazándose a sí misma. Mirando a mi balsa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y orienté mi rostro al cielo.

"_Perdóname, madre, por no cumplir la promesa que hice a una de tus hijas_"―bajé la vista y miré los tablones de mi balsa―"_perdóname, Alice, pero no puedo irme_"

Me zambullí de cabeza en el agua y, mientras la balsa continuaba su camino, yo nadaba hasta la orilla donde Calipso me miraba extrañada. Salí del agua completamente empapado y tropezando conmigo mismo tras haber nadado la distancia que me separaba de la playa y caminé hasta Calipso quien solo me miraba sin saber con certeza qué hacer.

―Calipso―sujeté su rostro entre mis manos―He dejado algo muy importante en esta isla y no puedo irme sin ello―miré sus ojos―he dejado mi corazón contigo―acerqué mi rostro a ella―Calipso, yo te libero.

Entonces hice lo que mi cabeza me había pedido tantas veces hacer y yo me negué por miedo a no ser capaz de irme sin saber que, aunque lo hubiese querido, no habría podido irme.

La besé.

Y el suelo tembló bajo nuestros pies


	3. La última charla

Cuando digo temblar no me refiero a esa sensación de ligereza, mariposas en el estómago o flaqueza en las piernas que se ocasiona en el momento que besas a alguien que te gusta, quieres o de quien estás enamorado; hablo total y completamente literal. Miré a Calipso, esperando que ella supiese la respuesta, pero la confusión en su rostro solo me indicaba que estaba tan desconcertada como yo.

Sin perder un minuto, la lleve lejos del alcance del agua; de bien es sabido que nuestro amigo Poseidón suele acompañar los terremotos por maremotos. Corrí llevándola de la mano, cerca de mí, pero no llegamos muy lejos; el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo nosotros y no tardamos en caer por una de las grietas.

Realmente, no sé si caíamos, pero esa era la sensación que recibía además que, cada segundo que pasaba, teníamos más velocidad. Sujetaba a Calipso con fuerza contra mí, intentando mantenerla a mí lado, pero era inútil, no podía evitar que se alejase. La perdí poco antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Me levanté con un sonido de unas risas acompañado por la melodiosa sinfonía de una flauta dulce. Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con una luz demasiado fuerte, en su lugar, tuve que mantenerme bastante tiempo con los ojos abiertos hasta lograr acostumbrarme a la luz. Fue entonces cuando vi a las dos personas que hablaban, ajenos a mí.

―Nico, Rachel, ¿qué…?―los ojos de Rachel se abrieron desmesuradamente.

―¡Carter!―se lanzó a abrazarme mientras que Nico dejaba su flauta en el suelo―¡Pensábamos que habías muerto!

―Error, yo sabía que no―repuso Nico. Rachel lo miró ligeramente enfadada.

―Sí, claro, discúlpeme, señor de los muertos.

―No, ese es mi padre.

―Entonces déjame reencontrarme con mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

―Parecéis un matrimonio―intervine yo. Nico se acercó a mí y me golpeó con suavidad en el hombro.

―No te pases o te envío a una visita eterna con mi padre―sonreí un poco, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos a mis dos mejores amigos.

―¿La chica…?

―¿Qué chica?―preguntó Nico rápidamente. Sentí cómo mi propio rostro empalidecía.

―Yo… tenía que estar ella conmigo―me incorporé con rapidez, necesitaba una respuesta, pero, como era lógico en estas situaciones, me mareé y caí en el sofá de nuevo. Rachel me ayudó a acomodarme y me dio una cucharada de algo que, sin duda, era ambrosía.

―Tranquilo, había una chica contigo, está en la casa grande―lanzó una furibunda mirada a Nico―no le hagas bromas como esa, Nico―suspiré aliviado.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo me encontrasteis? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué…?

―Para―Rachel se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y retiró mi pelo sudado de mi frente, como lo haría una hermana con su hermano pequeño―Has estado diez meses fuera―comenzó tomando una de mis manos con las suyas. Su tacto no me transmitía la misma sensación que Calipso―No regresabais y Quirón comenzó una batida de búsqueda. Encontramos el cadáver de Alice―cuando comentó este hecho, ella bajó la mirada mientras yo dejé escapar un sonido quedo de mi garganta. Nico se sentó en el brazo del sofá y me puso una mano en el hombro―Pero no te encontrábamos a ti. Nico habló con Hades para preguntarle si tu espíritu había llegado allí, al inframundo, pero no estabas. Eso nos dio fuerzas renovadas para una nueva batida, pero… en el quinto mes desistimos; no aparecías por ningún lado, nadie sabía ya nada de ti… Ni siquiera yo te veía en mis sueños―susurró ligeramente avergonzada.

―Hace cinco horas nos llegó un mensaje iris desde Seaford; un sátiro nos informaba de dos personas, un semidios y…―Nico, quien había tomado el relevo de Rachel, torció el gesto―ella, con apariencia y aura normal, pero diferente.

―Como Rachel―me apresuré a decir yo; no sabía si el hecho de la identidad de Calipso debía ser revelada.

―Más o menos―respondió sin mucha convicción―cuando supimos que eras tú, Rachel y yo quisimos ir a buscarte, pero a Rachel no se lo permitieron de modo que fuimos Pólux, Connor y yo en tu búsqueda y la de… ¿cómo se llama? Bueno, no importa. Fuimos por ti y por esa chica con Argos. Al venir aquí, Quirón nos dijo que dejásemos a la chica, que, como tú, estaba inconsciente con él. A ti te traje a la antigua casa de Rachel después de pedirle permiso a Quirón y al señor D. Tienes que ir a hablar con ellos.

Nico se levantó y me ofreció su mano. Aceptándola, me puse en pie, pero tuvieron que sujetarme entre él y Rachel. Pasé uno de mis brazos sobre los hombros de cada uno y caminé, trastabillando con mis propios pies por el bosque. Agradecí inmensamente a los dioses tener a Nico y Rachel a mi lado para ayudarme.

Rachel se detuvo con un campista y Nico y yo seguimos adelante. Comencé a hablar muy bajito para que nadie más que él pudiese escucharme.

―Nico, necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Qué pasa?―respondió él en el mismo tono de voz.

―Quiero ver a Alice―se detuvo en seco y me miró.

―Ella está…

―Muerta, lo sé―contesté yo, tragando saliva―por eso necesito tu ayuda.

―No debería, ella ahora está descansando; mi padre…

―Lo hiciste para hablar con Bianca y aún no controlabas tu poder. Solo serán dos minutos como mucho―Nico parecía indeciso―un campista siempre ayuda a otro, ¿no, Nico?―él soltó el aire de sus pulmones, derrotado, a pocos pasos de la casa grande.

―Me encargaré de comprar comida y bebida a los chicos de Hermes, nos veremos a las doce de la noche en la entrada.

Se separó de mí para dejarme subir los peldaños que me separaban del Señor D. y Quirón. Dionisio ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba absorto jugando con su nueva videoconsola. Su hijo, Pólux llevaba un tiempo introduciendo a su padre en el mundo de los videojuegos y videoconsolas de bolsillo; creo que se había cansado de tener a su padre siendo esclavo de la máquina de pac―man.

Quirón levantó la mirada de su libro, silenciosamente. Dejando de lado su silla de ruedas, se puso en pie y caminó dentro de la casa grande. Le seguí en silencio, apoyándome en las paredes ocasionalmente para no perder el equilibrio.

Abrió la puerta de una habitación y me cedió el paso. Al entrar la vi; llevaba la ropa rasgada y sucia y me hizo preguntarme si yo tendría el mismo aspecto. Aún con todo, su rostro lucía tranquilo y sereno, toda ella irradiaba tranquilidad salvo por la excepción de una venda rodeando su cabeza.

Cojeando, y sin si quiera pedir permiso a Quirón, me acerqué a la cama donde reposaba. Observándola detenidamente reparé en que, si respiraba, yo no acertaba a notarlo. El corazón me latió demasiado deprisa al pensar en esa posibilidad. Alcé la mirada hasta Quirón.

―¿Está…?

―Viva, sí―suspiré aliviado y cerré mi mano en torno a la suya. Estaba fría lo que provocó en mí una sensación de desolación inmensa. Entendedme, me fiaba de Quirón y sus artes para sanar a Calipso, a él le confiaba mi vida, literalmente, pero ella estaba así por mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese aceptado a quedarme con ella desde un principio… tal vez no… Agité la cabeza, negando, intentando borrar esas ideas de mi mente, no importaba lo que hubiese hecho, importaba qué tenía que hacer para salvarla. No podía ni quería perderla, por esa misma razón había estado dispuesto a romper mi promesa y quedarme con ella en Ogigia. Mis ojos, aleatoriamente, se fijaron en la venda, casi blanca, que rodeaba su cabeza, pero, más concretamente, en una pequeña mancha roja que parecía aumentar lentamente de tamaño.

―Quirón, ¿eso es…?

―Sangre―contestó él, confirmando mis sospechas.

―Pero… ¡no puede ser!―repliqué, exaltado―¡Ella es inmortal! Su sangre debería ser dorada. Eso no es Icor.

―Precisamente, Carter; no es Icor. Por alguna extraña razón, creo que Calipso ha dejado de ser una inmortal hija de un titán para ser…―cogió aire antes de terminar la frase, provocando que me pusiera más nervioso―mortal.

―¿Qué? No puede…―como un flashazo, la profecía de Rachel vino a mi mente. Miré a Calipso―La profecía no se refería a mí ni a Alice; se refería a ella―susurré―a ella… todo el tiempo.

―Y a la decisión que tú tomaste, sea la que fuere que os trajo hasta aquí. Hablaremos de ello después, tras la cena. Ahora ve a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa; la cena empezará en breve. Por cierto, Carter―Quirón me detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta―nadie debe saber quién es Calipso.

Seguí las indicaciones de Quirón. Podía notar como las miradas de algunos de mi compañeros se posaban en mí; otros, se acercaban y me daban la bienvenida; solo cuando llegué a la cabaña de Atenea, tras haberme duchado y ataviado con una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas blancas, recibí abrazos de mis hermanos, palmadas en la espalda, besos de parte de las chicas y apretones de manos por parte de los chicos. Algunos me dijeron que sentían la muerte de Alice, otros evadieron el tema y me dieron la bienvenida "_a la vida_". Irónico, ¿verdad? Volver a la vida cuando había tenido la eternidad en mis manos.

Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco salvo Natalie, una de mis hermanas de trece años. Ella era la mejor amiga de Alice y, antes de poder salir, me detuvo. Tras contarme varias cosas me entregó un paquete envuelto en un estandarte con un búho plateado. Sabía lo que era, el sudario que no habían llegado a quemar por mí; el sudario que permanecía intacto seguramente por la intervención de Nico.

Me senté en mi cama y deshice el único nudo del sudario. Dentro estaba mi gorra del Museo de Arte Moderno y la brújula de Alice; aquella brújula que se convertía en escudo, aquella brújula que me había salvado la vida y me había llevado con Calipso.

Pese a ser de noche, me puse la gorra con la visera hacia atrás y guardé la brújula en el bolsillo antes de salir al exterior.

Escuché las voces de mis compañeros riendo o hablando mientras caminaban hacia el comedor y, casi automáticamente, dirigí mis pies hacia allí. Arrojé un pedazo de pizza al fuego mientras murmuraba un "_Atenea_" con voz queda. Nico se situó a mi lado momentáneamente antes de encaminarse a mi mesa para informarme de la disposición de comida y bebida para "nuestro asunto" intentando dar la impresión de una fiesta o algo parecido por si alguien nos escuchaba.

Apenas cené nada, pero sí bebí bastante gracias a la copa que se rellenaba automáticamente con una simple petición, si bien, mi boca se secaba con rapidez en vista a los sucesos de la noche; primero, hablar con Quirón, contarle todo lo que había sucedido y después una charla con los muertos para hablar con mi hermana.

Los campistas comenzaron a retirarse, pero yo caminé hacia Quirón y fui con él a la Casa Grande. Bajo una petición mía, pude relatar todo lo ocurrido en la habitación donde Calipso descansaba. Parecía tener un sueño inquieto que logré calmar acariciando su rostro con suavidad mientras le contaba a Quirón mi gesta contra el gigante, mi llegada a Ogigia y mi intención de liberar a Calipso. El centauro prestó especial atención cuando mencioné la palabra "liberar" y me informó que, cuando Calipso despertase, iríamos a visitar el Olimpo. La sola idea hacía que un mar de felicidad inundase mi estómago. Podría conocer a mi madre inmortal, ¿a quién no le haría ilusión?

Pedí permiso a Quirón para poder permanecer junto a Calipso por la noche; petición que él denegó, aunque no tuvo problema en permitirme pasar cinco minutos a solas con ella. Acaricié la venda que tapaba su herida y besé su mano que sujetaba entre las mías. Me gustaría que estuviese despierta y saber con certeza que estaba bien, pero me acogía al latido de su corazón que sentía bajo mis dedos que tocaban su muñeca. Antes de salir, y en un gesto que aún no sé si fue bizarro o caballerosamente clásico, al más puro estilo cuento de Disney, besé sus labios. Apenas fue un roce, pero bastó para determinar mi certeza de colarme en la Casa Grande tras mi charla con Alice.

Salí haciendo bastante ruido para que Quirón notase que me iba. Caminé unos pasos en dirección a las cabañas, mas, tras asegurarme que nadie me estaba viendo, giré 180º y corrí a la entrada, camuflándome en las sombras.

Me costó diferenciar a Nico puesto que él acostumbraba a vestir con ropas negras. En realidad, fue él quien me encontró a mí. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me guió colina abajo.

Parecía estar dispuesto a tardar lo menos posible; había un agujero cavado en el suelo y, a su lado, varias latas de refrescos diferentes y un montón de bolsas de aperitivos, dulces y gominolas.

Sin vacilar y sin hablarme aún (creo que estaba enfadado por obligarle a hacer eso, pero, por otra parte, no podía enfadarse porque él sabía que era perder a una hermana) vertió el contenido de las latas en el agujero para vaciar los aperitivos, dulces y gominolas después. Acto seguido comenzó un cántico que hizo que el vello de mis brazos se erizara. No lo entendía de todo, pero mi mente se dispuso a evitar escucharlo paliando la tenebrosa canción con una de las muchas canciones que solía escuchar mi madre, _The unforgiven_; yo solía escuchar la música que ella escuchaba, le gustaba recordar viejos tiempos y a mí me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos de cualquier manera.

Sé que pensaréis, ¿si le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos por qué no le pidió a Nico que le ayudase a despedirse? Veréis, sé que si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese enloquecido, literalmente. Con Alice era algo muy diferente, tenía que agradecerle su sacrificio. No es que no agradeciese el sacrifico de mis padres que murieron por darme tiempo, pero sé que ellos sabían todo lo que tuviese que decirlos.

Me fijé en Nico cuando un resplandor azulado surgió de los alrededores del hoyo que se había rellenado de un líquido parduzco y espumoso. Él sacó su espada y apuntó a los fantasmas, buscando uno en particular.

―Tú, adelántate―ordenó con voz autoritaria a un fantasma. Al verla, la desazón inundó mi estómago. Ella bebió de la mezcolanza de refrescos y comió algunas gominolas antes de incorporarse. Sé que cuando me aproximé finalmente a ella, mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas… ¡y eso que me había prometido no llorar!―date prisa, Carter, mi padre se enterará de esto y no creo que le guste―asentí con la cabeza. Quería extender los brazos para fundirme en un abrazo con el fantasma de mi hermana, pero en mi interior sabía que eso solo me entristecería más al atravesarla cual nube de vapor.

―Hola, Alice―susurré.

―Carter, has cumplido tu promesa. Te hubiese perdonado aunque no lo hubieras hecho.

―Tenía que hacerlo, hermanita, lo había prometido―el fantasma de su sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Me alegraba saber que la muerte no había corrompido su sonrisa.

―Me he acostumbrado a que me decepciones. ¿Cómo podía ganarte Nico al ajedrez?―escuché cómo Nico mascullaba algo que no llegué a entender.

―Tenía que dejarle ganar de vez en cuando, si no, no hubiese querido jugar más―respondí con una sonrisa, pese a las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas. Ella río en voz baja―¿has visto a mis padres?―negó con la cabeza.

―Creo que han pasado―en un gesto muy poco higiénico, pasé mi mano bajo la nariz, llevándome un asqueroso rastro húmedo con ella que intenté ignorar.

―¿Tú lo harás?

―Creo que sí. Ya sabes, siempre se puede ser mejor.

―¡Carter! ¡Deprisa!

―Un placer haber coincidido en esta vida, Alice. Gracias por todo―con una última sonrisa, ella desapareció. Miré a Nico, quien parecía exhausto―muchísimas gracias, Nico, no sé cómo podré agradecerte esto.

―Devuélveme las dracmas de oro que les di a los chicos de Hermes y estaremos en paz.

Le abracé con fuerza y le ayudé a llegar al campamento. Me daba miedo que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas no fueran capaces de sostenerle y cayese, de modo que le acompañe hasta su cabaña de paredes negras y me despedí de él.

―¿Dónde vas? Porque deduzco por tus ganas de irte que no va a ser a dormir.

―Voy a entrar en la casa grande tengo que ver a Ca…―recordé las palabras de Quirón―…therine.

―De modo que así se llama. Te acompañaría, pero ha sido un día movidito.

―Gracias, Nico. Nos veremos mañana.

Él asintió y yo salí corriendo; era la hora en la cual las arpías solían pasearse por el campamento y si alguna me veía… Bien, digamos que no sería agradable para mí.

La puerta de la casa grande cedió con facilidad ante mi empuje. Caminé de puntillas hasta la habitación de Calipso y giré el manillar esperando no encontrarme con nadie dentro. Me sorprendí al ver a Calipso de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la luna. Se abrazaba a sí misma, en ese gesto que caracterizaba su temor y su dolor.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, caminé hasta estar detrás de ella y la abracé.

―Te prometo que todo estará bien―ella se estremeció.

―Tengo miedo.

―Yo te metí en esto, yo voy a estar contigo―ella se giró y enterró su rostro en mi pecho provocando que yo me quedase sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Claro que había tenido amigas, las había abrazado, consolado… pero creo que os he dejado claro que Calipso no era una sola amiga. Entrelacé mis dedos en su espalda y agaché la cabeza para escucharla mascullar.

―Un semidiós contra el mundo. Totalmente razonable, joven héroe.

―Podría―susurré yo.

No dijimos nada más, yo me limité a abrazarla contra mí, queriéndola proteger del mundo totalmente desconocido para ella. No fue hasta que escuché un ruido fuera de la habitación que me separé de ella.

Miré sus ojos, algo vidriosos por el llanto y besé el lugar dónde yo sabía que estaba su herida. Quería decirle tantas cosas, en especial que lo sentía, pero las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta y quemaban como el fuego (sí, he probado a ser quemado con fuego, preguntádselo a mi pantorrilla izquierda que sufrió con la lava del muro de escalada). Negué con la cabeza antes de hablarla de nuevo.

―Si te preguntan, tu nombre es Catherine. No le puedes decir a nadie que tu nombre es Calipso salvo a Quirón y el señor D. Creo que le conoces.

Antes de que ella pudiese articular respuesta alguna yo ya había salido y cerrado la puerta tras de mí. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y cerré los ojos, ligeramente adormilado.

―El señor Camel Ekans, ¿cierto?―podía diferenciar la voz del Señor D en cualquier parte. Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con su rostro enfadado, pero, a diferencia, él parecía más absorto en volver a su máquina de juegos.

―Es Carter Evans―repuse yo. ¿Camel? ¿En serio? ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar _Camello_ a uno de sus hijos? Miré al señor D., aquel que había dejado que uno de sus hijos se llamase Castor. Dio un trago de su _Coca Cola_ dietética antes de hablarme.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―No podía…―involuntariamente, mis ojos se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación de Calipso.

―Ya. Mañana deberéis ir al Olimpo. Deberías dormir y, ante todo, volver con cuidado a tu cabaña; no me hago responsable si alguna arpía te encuentra.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo. Alcancé a escuchar cómo la puerta de Calipso se abría, pero no podía detenerme. Llegué a mi cabaña jadeando y, de igual forma, sin llegar a cambiarme de ropa, me quedé dormido.

Para los semidioses, los sueños no suelen ser agradables; tenemos visiones de futuro o hechos relevantes del pasado. Me sorprendí a mí mismo no recordando nada cuando las voces de mis hermanos me despertaron.

Desperezándome, me cambié la ropa. No sabía exactamente cómo debía presentarme ante los dioses, pero la idea de conocer a mi madre me hizo querer ir presentable. Me puse una camisa gris perla que me había dejado Steve, uno de mis hermanos. Unos pantalones azul oscuro remataron mi traje junto a mis deportivas blancas. Sí, lo sé, las deportivas no pintan nada en mi (llamado por mí mismo) "traje formal", pero, viviendo en el Campamento Mestizo no son muchas las ocasiones (por no decir, ninguna) de llevar un traje formal.

Caminé hasta el comedor y me fije en que Calipso estaba de pie junto a Rachel. Su ropa se había modernizado bastante; llevaba unos pantalones (blancos, como no) piratas y una camiseta rosa que estaba seguro había visto llevar a Rachel una vez. Aún con todo, conservaba sus sandalias.

Mientras comíamos, tras haber hecho nuestro regular sacrificio, Quirón llamó nuestra atención haciendo resonar sus pezuñas contra el suelo.

―Campistas, como bien sabéis, ayer regresó con nosotros nuestro gran amigo, Carter. Pero de su misión no volvió solo―extendió una mano hacia Calipso quien se acercó vacilante―Os presento a Catherine―escuchar que se refería a ella con ese nombre me resultó de lo más raro que había vivido últimamente―ella posee el mismo poder que Rachel, por lo cual os pido que la acojáis hasta que los dioses nos digan qué hacer con ella. Hoy mismo partiré con Carter y Catherine al Olimpo.

Sentí algunas miradas posarse sobre mí, pero no le di mayor importancia. Tras no cenar ayer, hoy tenía mucha hambre.

Caminé por la colina hasta la parte más baja donde Argos ya esperaba con el furgón donde transportábamos la silla de ruedas (mágica) de Quirón. Subí en la parte trasera del coche al lado de Calipso quien se veía notablemente asustada, y no la culpo. Había sido lanzada a un mundo que desconocía totalmente y completamente cambiado al mundo que ella recordaba.

A medida que avanzábamos ella iba contándome, maravillada o asustada, no supe diferenciarlo en su momento, todas las cosas nuevas que veía, tal y cómo haría una niña pequeña. Yo, por mi parte, la miraba sonriendo. La parte más racional de mi cabeza sentía lástima por haberla separado de todo lo que ella conocía; la parte más egoísta de mí, se alegraba por tenerla a mi lado. Creo que no hace falta decir que la parte egoísta imperaba sobre la racional. Recuerdo entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos en un momento de silencio.

―Carter, ¿tienes hermanos?―preguntó Calipso, inesperadamente. En Ogigia no habíamos hablado sobre ello y no esperaba que empezase ahora.

―No… cuando les preguntaba a mis padres que por qué no tenía un hermanito ellos me decían que mi madre no podía tener niños. Yo siempre entendí que, después de tenerme a mí, no pudieron tener más hijos, luego llegué al Campamento Mestizo y… la idea cambió. Tengo a mis hermanos de la casa de Atenea; al menos. Tú sí que tienes más hermanas, ¿verdad?

―Hace mucho que no las veo―susurró.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en completo silencio. Quirón, en la parte de atrás, sentado en su silla de ruedas, tarareaba una canción de Tom Jones, siendo lo único que rompía la quietud en el coche puesto que Argos, como siempre, no hablaba en absoluto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de llegar al Empire State. Vale, la mayoría de vosotros (en el caso de que seáis mortales, si sois semidioses creo que no hace falta que os explique esto) pensaréis, ¿por qué al Empire State? El Olimpo se mueve al mismo tiempo que la cultura del oeste, de modo que, actualmente se encuentra en el piso 600 del Empire State.

Entramos en el recibidor y la silla de ruedas de Quirón le llevó frente a un guarda que leía el periódico del día tras un mostrador. Yo, sin soltar la mano de Calipso, le seguí y pude escuchar como el guardia, siguiendo seguramente unas pautas indicadas, aseguraba que no había ningún piso 700 y cómo Quirón, demostraba su identidad.

El guardia pulsó un botón y las puertas de un ascensor se abrieron. Caminé hasta ella con Calipso y la dejé subir mientras me retrasaba para hablar con Quirón, quién había intentado llamar mi atención.

Él me explicó que debía seguir las normas de los dioses y aceptar, fuera como fuera, sus razones, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo totalmente con ellas. Yo estaba más ocupado en pensar acerca de mi madre.

Subí al ascensor y balanceé mi peso de un pie a otro, nervioso, durante el camino al Olimpo.

Todo lo que os pueda decir acerca del Olimpo quedará como nada si contamos lo que tenía frente a mí. Construcciones de mármol blanco totalmente pulido, jardines llenos de flores y árboles… Bueno, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Imaginad lo mejor que puede hacer cada dios y ponerlo en vuestra imaginación. Bien, ¿lo tenéis? Vale, el Olimpo es infinitamente mejor a eso, os lo aseguro.

Comencé a caminar por un camino de lisas losas de mármol rosa a cuyo alrededor el césped verde perfectamente cortado se extendía. Sabía que Calipso caminaba detrás de mí, porque escuchaba sus delicadas pisadas contra el mármol. Fue por eso que me preocupé al no escucharlas.

Me giré tan rápido que casi me caigo de bruces, pero fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio y caminar a su lado. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en un punto, con los labios levemente fruncidos. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y pude ver a dos chicos que ya había visto alguna vez por el Campamento. Él, de pelo negro y ojos verde mar, miraba con una sonrisa a la chica que estaba tumbada en el césped con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, comiendo una galleta de color azul. Ella, de pelo rubio y rizado con ojos que ya sabía yo que eran grises como la tormenta, miraba un plano, alternando a los ojos del chico.

No recuerdo quién nos vio primero, pero antes de poder continuar nuestro camino, ellos ya se acercaban a nosotros. Di la mano a Calipso e, instintivamente y para protegerla, la coloqué ligeramente tras de mí. No, no pensaba que ellos la pudiesen hacer daño, pero recordé que Calipso me había dicho que su última visita había sido Percy Jackson de modo que quería protegerla de los malos recuerdos, del dolor que tuvo que pasar cuando Percy se fue… Vale, lo reconozco, también estaba celoso.

Percy y Calipso se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos. Annabeth carraspeó, creo que como yo, mi hermana estaba celosa.

―Ca…

―…Therine―interrumpí a Percy antes de dejarle terminar su frase. Él me miró cómo si acabase de decir la cosa más extraña del mundo, pero a la vez parecía agradecido por no tener que pasar un momento posterior con Annabeth.

―¿Os conocéis?―preguntó mi hermana.

―Coincidimos en… una escuela―respondió Percy sin mucha convicción. Iba a echar por tierra mi bien pensado plan de ocultación con su inseguridad―¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

―Carter me…―Calipso se detuvo, dándome la mano. Ella sabía que intentaba forjarla otra historia.

―La encontré. Estaba perdido y ella sabía ver a través de la niebla, pasamos juntos bastante tiempo. Se puede decir que ella me salvó y que yo la salvé a ella―bien, la mayor parte no era mentira.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí?

―Quirón quiere saber qué debemos hacer con ella. Ya tenemos a Rachel con nosotros como el oráculo, pero… ya sabéis, monstruos, gigantes, no la podemos dejar sola en el mundo mortal. Tenemos que irnos, ha sido un placer vernos.

Sin soltar la mano de Calipso, comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la gran construcción que se erigía al final del camino. Su sola presencia imponía bastante respeto.

Fui el primero en entrar a la sala donde los dioses ya nos estaban esperando. Lo primero que hice fue encontrar la mirada de mi madre, igual de tormentosa que la mía. Bajé la vista al suelo, con una sonrisa, e hice una reverencia orientándome a Zeus. Tragué saliva cuando la primera orden que dieron fue que Calipso esperase fuera mientras ellos hablaban conmigo. La sola idea de quedarme con doce dioses de unos seis metros de alto que podían matarme con solo un chasquido de dedos a solas me resultaba tenebrosa… esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre no quisiera dejar que me matasen así como así.

Me tranquilicé cuando me pidieron que le contase la historia de cómo había vuelto de Ogigia con Calipso, cosa que yo hice tranquilamente. No pude mirar a mi madre mientras contaba como Alice había muerto y me di cuenta que Afrodita me miraba interesada cuando conté mi historia de Calipso y que casi soltó un gritito de emoción al nombrar mi beso con ella. En condiciones normales no lo hubiese contado, pero… son dioses, digo, no les puedes ocultar nada.

―¿De modo que reconoces que tus palabras textuales fueron "Calipso, yo te libero"?―me preguntó Zeus. Su voz era bastante imponente, casi tanto como el Olimpo en sí.

―Este… sí, fueron esas palabras―respondí yo, nervioso.

―¿Así que quieres liberar a Calipso de su castigo?

―Lo tendríais que haber hecho vosotros, tras la petición de Percy porque…―miré a Zeus y vi, por su rostro, que estaba diciendo lo que no debía―quiero decir, sí, sí, quiero liberar a Calipso de su castigo.

―De acuerdo, sal de aquí y dile a Calipso que entre―me giré, triste de no haber podido mantener una conversación con mi madre, y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

―Carter…―me volví sobre mis pies y miré a mi madre, quién había dicho mi nombre, esta vez, mi corazón latía deprisa, alegre―fue una gran idea darle otra identidad a Calipso, hijo mío―sonreí de tal manera que casi me dolían las mejillas.

―Gracias, madre―con una última reverencia salí de la estancia y abracé a Calipso. Bien sabía que podía ser la última vez que la veía y besé su mejilla―buena suerte.

Esperé pacientemente sentado en un escalón, barajando varias posibilidades que podían suceder dentro y la inmensa mayoría acababan bastante mal; la mayoría terminaban separando a Calipso de mi lado, pero no podía ser; ellos habían incumplido su palabra de liberar a Calipso de modo que no podían volver a confinarla en su prisión. NO PODÍAN devolverla a Ogigia por la simple razón de que Ogigia ya estaba destruida.

Todas mis dudas y miedos se disiparon cuando Calipso salió de la sala y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

―Volvemos al Campamento Mestizo, Carter.

―Eso quiere decir que…

―Volvamos―susurró con un hilo de voz.

Me puse de pie y caminé con ella hasta volver al ascensor. Tras ello, Quirón la llevó consigo y yo tuve que volver al coche con Argos. Me dormí antes de poder darme cuenta. Como ya os dije antes, al soñar, los mestizos tenemos visiones y, esta vez, no fue menos.

Soñé con el momento que Calipso fue encerrada, cómo los dioses pusieron un acuerdo y la "pequeña" (y maldita) sugerencia de Afrodita; torturar a su corazón. Acompañé el llanto de Calipso las primeras horas, sentí su desesperación por no poder salir de allí…

Desperté empapado en sudor cuando Argos me sacudió ligeramente. Habíamos llegado al Campamento Mestizo y tenía que salir del coche. Le pregunté por Quirón y Calipso, pregunta que él respondió señalando hacia la Casa Grande.

Entendí que no podía ir a interrumpir puesto que aún estarían teniendo una conversación sobre el futuro de Calipso, por lo cual, volví a mi cabaña donde mis hermanos me asaltaron a preguntas que yo respondí vagamente salvo las relacionadas con mi madre que di todos los detalles que pude.

Tras eso, me puse mi ropa normal; una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo y unas bermudas grises con mis deportivas blancas y fui en busca de Nico. Le encontré jugando con la _señorita O'Leary_. Supongo que tenía lógica que la gran perra le tratase como a su amo; hijo del señor de los muertos, perro del inframundo, todo tiene sentido, ¿no?

Le conté mi visita al Olimpo y él me escuchaba atentamente. Si había alguien en quién podía confiar mis miedos y pensamientos, esos eran Nico y Rachel y Nico siempre estaba disponible para una charla.

Tras la cena, en la fogata, Quirón llamó nuestra atención.

―Campistas, tras hablar con los dioses, quiero que deis la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera, Catherine―algunos aplausos se levantaron por parte de los campistas cuando Calipso, ahora más conocida por Catherine y con una ropa bastante parecida a la del resto de campistas (camiseta naranja del Campamento y unos pantalones vaqueros) se unió a nosotros, sentándose junto a Rachel―espero que la acojáis cómo hicisteis con Rachel.

El fuego cambio de color a un azul verdoso, tranquilo. Cantamos las canciones del Campamento (que nada similar tenían a las canciones de campamentos mortales) y reímos hasta que Quirón dio la orden de irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Retrasé el momento de irnos hablando con Nico sobre algo aleatorio que ahora no soy capaz de recordar, estaba más atento de Calipso.

La vi dirigirse hacia la playa y, despidiéndome de Nico, la seguí pasando por el lado de Rachel, regalándola una sonrisa.

Calipso estaba sentada en la playa, en una estampa que me recordaba demasiado a nuestro tiempo en Ogigia. Caminé hasta llegar a su lado y me senté frente al agua.

―Así que… ¿ahora eres Catherine?―ella me miró con una sonrisa.

―Sí…

―¿Qué te dijeron los dioses?―miró al frente, al reflejo de la luna.

―Me liberaron de mi castigo, gracias a ti. Puedo quedarme en el Campamento Mestizo; aquí estaré a salvo.

―¿Qué crees que pensarán los campistas cuando no envejezcas?

―No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Ya no soy inmortal.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿por mi culpa?

―Gracias a ti. En serio, gracias, Carter. En Ogigia consideré mi inmortalidad cómo un castigo y tú… me has salvado en todos los sentidos.

―Entonces… puedes vivir tu vida como una mortal normal.

―No… imagínate, si el olor de un semidiós es llamativo para un monstruo el de un titán... No hace falta que te recuerde que soy la hija de un titán, ¿verdad?―negué con la cabeza.

―Por eso te quedas aquí, ¿para aprender?

―No. Puedo ver a los monstruos, puedo pelear contra ellos a lo sumo, pero no puedo portar armas de bronce celestial. No puedo defenderme, por eso me quedo aquí, es el único lugar seguro para mí.

―¿No te gustaría salir fuera?―pregunté yo. Insisto, NO quiero desobedecer las órdenes de los dioses, pero me parecía injusto. Tantos años confinada en Ogigia y ahora tendría que vivir en el Campamento Mestizo.

―Por supuesto―respondió, suspirando―pero no es seguro―la miré y me moví para estar más cerca de ella.

―A menos que... tengas a un héroe que te proteja.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Nuestras manos parecían encajar perfectamente; estar hechas la una para la otra.


End file.
